Blue in the Rain
by Dory-boo
Summary: Sometimes the most unlikely pairs form the best friendship. Juvia is not like the others in more ways then one, but she still yearns for a friend. Will she find one in the man who sits in the rain?


**So apparently physics inspires me to write cuz that's how this happened. Kinda I actually wrote this on paper with no intention of doing anything further but well yeah I don't have a real reason other than being bored and avoiding more studying. It's supposed to be from Juvia's point of view which in third person was really hard. Expect mistakes and whatnot but hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

It seems that Juvia has always been followed by the rain, ever since that day she was left at the orphanage. She cannot remember anything before it. She cannot escape it. She is part of it and it a part of her; it's even in her name. The thunder and pounding rain have been the only lullaby she has ever known leading her to sleep at night and being the melody that awakens her in the morning.

Juvia knows that the other children think she is bad luck and do not want her around. For if she is around the rain is also guaranteed to be there as well. She tries to follow them sometimes when they go outside to play. However they throw her mean looks and sometimes even pebbles while telling her to stay away. But Juvia stays nearby sometimes in case they change their mind. Although she hides, the rain's presence gives her away. They complain loudly about the rain and that it is gloomy. Juvia swears she has tried to make the rain go away but nothing she has tried has worked yet.

Juvia notices that some of the children leave with adults and never come back. She wonders if they have found a better place away from her and the rain. Momma is the only one who is kind to Juvia. Momma has very kind brown browns and matching brown hair that is usually braided to the side. She does not throw mean looks or pebbles; instead she is warm and welcoming. She even plays with Juvia sometimes. It is almost like she does not mind the rain. The only compliant Juvia has is that even though Juvia is more grownup now she still pats her on the head.

However she does not let Juvia go to school with the other children. Juvia follows them sometimes even though she knows Momma would be mad. The things at school are mostly boring but Juvia still thinks some of it can be fun. Still Juvia always makes sure to leave before the all the children are able go outside to play. She is sure that no one wants to play in the rain. Even if they did the grown ups do not let them instead they are to stay inside and do crafts. There is a forest that is close to the house that Juvia really enjoys. The trees are so thick in some parts that the rain does not come down all the way. There are also patches of flowers with bright colors; not at all drowned out by the constant rain. There are wonderful smells too. It always smells refreshing. Each flower seems to have its own odor. Sometimes Juvia likes to close her eyes and just follow their scents. She also enjoys playing with the butterflies that flutter around sometimes. To think that before they were caterpillars. It makes Juvia jealous occasionally to know they can use their wings to go places that are far away. But they cannot fly in the rain so she has to be careful to not stay too long.

* * *

One day when Juvia returned from the forest she found Momma in bed. Although she thought it was too early for a nap she jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her. She fell in a peaceful sleep with dreams full of butterflies.

Juvia bolted awake quickly when she had another of the dreams where everyone has left her all alone again. They all hate her and the rain that is always following her around. There can be so little to do in the rain and many think that it is gloomy. Just like Juvia. She panics and attempts to shake Momma awake. However she does not stir and feels really warm. Juvia runs outside and tries to look for help. She does not see anyone nearby and the rain is beginning to come down harder. It becomes so hard to see that the only things Juvia sees are the outlines of shapes.

She begins to run towards the school. There no one listens or even pays attention to her. When she tries to reach out they slap her tiny hand away. She still continues throughout the small building. Just one she just needs one of them to listen. She can feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. But with each new person she encounters it only becomes clearer that she is not wanted there. So Juvia makes a dash back home.

Above Momma is a man in a white coat with a frown on this face. He is leaning over and Juvia cannot see Momma too well. There is also another woman. She has blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Juvia knows her. She comes sometimes to help with all of us. Although she is not always nice, she usually gives Juvia treats.

"How is she?" She asks the man in white.

"Not well I'm afraid. Most likely due to being out in the rain too long, along with the stress of handling all the children."

Juvia can feel the eyes on her now. She is not entirely sure if the two have noticed her at the door but the objects in front of her begin to lose focus and everything blurs together. Momma is unwell and its all Juvia's fault. She has hurt the only person that cared for her. Juvia turns and runs outside. She is beyond conflicted. The rain! It's all the rain's fault but she cannot bring herself to hate it. It's been her only companion for so long, that she cannot imagine her life without it. It is a part of who she is. She resigns and accepts her fate and the ever present rain. Since she cannot rid herself of the rain she settles for ridding herself of the emotions that plague her heart. The light in her eyes fades. She lets the rain soak her completely. Everything becomes duller and a bit colder; the rain comes down even harder. It mutes all the colors and even the smells are not as strong.

* * *

Juvia spends the next couple of days wandering from town to town. She falls asleep curled up within boxes in forgotten alleyways. She survives by stealing food from the nearby vendors. She is quick and they notice her actions too late or not at all. She has lost count of the days when she is passing a restaurant in another town whose name she did not bother to notice. She is dirty and she knows it but she does not care. She can feel the clumps of mud that are stuck to her coat. Suddenly she the scent of grilled fish hits her nose and her mouth begins to water.

There in the patio under an umbrella is a tall man. His hair is long, jet black and untamed. His face is covered in piercings. But more noticeable to Juvia are his eyes. They are a searing red that appears bright in even my world of muted and drown out color. She is dragged from her thoughts when her stomach growls in protest. She does a quick scan and spots no vendors. Actually it appears that her and the man with red eyes are they only ones outside. Although stealing from that man in front of her seems like a bad idea she convinces herself that she has nothing to lose. He also does not appear to be entirely focused on the food as if his thoughts are elsewhere. She dashes under a nearby table and waits patiently.

He is over halfway through with his meal when Juvia decides it is time to strike. She can and has to be quick. She will just grab what is left of the fish and run. Once she is far enough away she can eat it. The man gets that far away look in her eyes again. This is it! She makes a dash for it. She gets the fish between her teeth when she feels a tight grip on her collar. She is hoisted up with the fish still in her mouth and is now staring into blood red eyes. They are even more intense in color close up. She quickly recognizes the hate she has always been met with but there is also something else there that cannot identify. He has transformed one of his fingers into a blade and it currently holding it up to her throat.

"You thieving little cat! Thought you could steal from me? Gihihi."

Although it would make sense to be afraid of the man holding her up she continues to stare. This might be the end but she does not really have anything left. It is not like she would be missed. There is also an unknown reason but Juvia does not sense a real threat from the man in front of her despite his harsh words. His voice is also tinged with that weird something she cannot identify. So we continue our stare down.

"Sheesh cat. If you're gonna go around stealing you're gonna have to be faster." He sighs and closes his eyes. Juvia realizes that this might be her best and only moment to escape but she has become too curious about this man that chooses to eat outside in the rain and has given her advice. He reopens his eyes and quickly tucks her into one of the pockets that is on the inside of his jacket. The sudden movement makes her drop the fish. She dares to glance up from her spot in confusion. She cannot read his face and he does not provide his intentions. She also realizes that it would be pointless to attempt an escape now. Her getting caught is proof that she is too tired and weak to do much of anything at this point.

* * *

We arrive in front of a small building and he proceeds to walk inside. He walks straight into what appears to be a bathroom. It is mainly filled with a small tub. She watches as he sets her on the toilet and throws her a look that dares her to try and make a run for it. She just blinks her eyes in confusion still unsure of his intentions. He turns a knob and water begins to fill the tub. He dips his finger inside a couple of times before he finally seems satisfied. He suddenly turns around towards Juvia with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see what you look like without all that dirt in your fur." He grabs her by the collar and her eyes widen as realization begins to dawn on her. He drops her into the tub and she is engulfed by warmness. Her rain has always been cold. This water is different. It is warm. Like the hugs Momma gave her. Like she was beginning to think this man was. The water quickly turns brown. She resurfaces and take a deep breath. Suddenly she feels his large hands on her.

"Dang! You really got it in there. Might have to shave ya." NO! Juvia quickly meows in protest. "So you do talk?" She tries to paw this hands away but my tiny paws do not seem to even faze him. After a few more tired she stops and chooses just to sit and wait. As he continues to shrub her he begins to whistle a tune. His kindness is confusing Juvia and she not sure of what to do.

Juvia feels rubbed raw when he stops to lean over and grab the towel that is on a nearby hanger. He scoops her up. He then bundles her up and sets her on the counter. He then rubs her with the towel until she is dry. She can finally see again as he throws the towel aside.

"There! So you're a blue cat under all that dirt." Juvia tilts her head. Then she notices a glint in his eyes that makes her shudder. In one swift movement he grabs a brush and gets to work on her matted fur. She can feel herself being pulled in multiple directions as he continues to attack her with a brush. She meows loudly when he is working on large knot. He momentarily stops.

"I'm trying to be gentle but it would just be easier to cut off." Juvia gives him a dirty look before turning around and giving him better access to the knot. She will not have a spot of missing fur. If he was not going to do a good job he should not have started. She can hear him chuckling. "Must be a queen."

After what felt like an eternity of brushing Juvia is knot and tangle free. She gets lifted by the collar again and is taken into around room that appears to be the kitchen. Although Juvia does not approve of his method of handling her there is not much she can do in her state. He sets her down on the table and goes to open the refrigerator door.

"I don't got any fish but cats like milk, right?" Juvia is not sure is he is expecting an answer but when he pokes his head up she nods. He flashes a quick grin before returning to his quest. He emerges with a milk cartoon in hand and turns to grab a glass and small bowl. He places the bowl in front of Juvia and fills it about halfway. She stares into the milk and studies her reflection. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue with her fur a slightly lighter shade of blue that compliments them. She wiggles her light pink nose and watches her whiskers move. She flattens her ears a bit as she feels the emotions she has bottled up resurfacing. She looks back up to the man who is currently filling his own glass with milk. She can feel the tears that are on the brink of falling and fights them back.

"No one likes to drink alone, right?" He glances at her and puts the glass to his lips. At that moment Juvia cannot hold back the tears anymore and lets them freely fall. A look of panic appears to cross his features. "Oi! What's wrong?" As hard as she is trying Juvia cannot make the tears stop so instead she jumps and buries her face into the crook of his neck. She feels him still for a moment before she feels the pressure of his hand on her back. He remains quiet while Juvia's cries seem to fill the entire space. Once she has settled down a bit he properly holds her and places her back on the table.

"Got it all out Blue?" Juvia slightly frowns at the name. "What not cut enough for ya cat?" She steps forward and places her paw on his hand and looks him straight in the eyes. They might be red and slightly watery but she still has a tiny bit of pride left. Her name is one of the few things she can call her own. "Okay, message received…" He scratches the back of his head. "Never really been good with names. Mines Gajeel by the way. Don't worry we'll work it out in the morning. Let me sleep on it." He gets up and begins to walk away. Juvia hesitates a bit before jumping off the table and following him into another room. He has already removed his shirt and he digging in his closet for something. She jumps onto the bed and watches him. He seems to have found what he was looking for because he turns around with sweatpants in hand. "Woah Blue. Privacy?" Juvia just tilts her head and continues to stare. "Turn around or cover your eyes. I know you're a girl cat." His words sink in and although she can tell that he is joking she decides to play along. She places her paws over her eyes and grins. She feels the bed sink slightly a few seconds later under her with his added weight. She peeks from between her paws and sees Gajeel under the covers. She circles by his feet before settling down

"Night Blue." Juvia meows a goodnight in response before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Juvia jolts from her sleep due to a nightmare. It is the one where everyone has left and she is alone. She feels the tears welling in her eyes. She looks up to discover Gajeel is not where she last saw him. She begins to slightly panic and feels the dread creeping up her spine. Juvia wanted to believe that he was different. She lets out a loud yowl. She snaps her head towards the door when she hears a noise from that direction. Gajeel in standing in the doorway with one arm turned into an iron bar.

"What?! Did someone get inside?" His eyes are frantically scanning the room. Relief begins to flood Juvia. With tears still flowing she runs and jumps into his arms. She places her head in the bend of this elbow and quiets slightly. "Sheesh cat. I only went to the bathroom." He lets out a loud sigh. Juvia feels him move and lay down. Readjusting slightly before closing his eyes and going to sleep. She cuddles further into his arms before following his lead.

* * *

The next morning she is awoken by Gajeel getting up. He grunts and heads out of the room. Juvia promptly follows but he shuts the bathroom door in her face. Slightly dazed she steps back and hears the shower being turned on. So she decides to head to the kitchen instead. There is window above the sink she decides would be a nice place to wait in. Outside the rain continues to fall and the clouds hang heavy in the air. Suddenly without her control memories of the children and Momma begin to flood her mind. She hoped more than anything that they were happier without her there. And that Momma was well and understood that it was better for everyone that Juvia had decided to leave. She seemed to only bring sadness. She slowly came to the conclusion that she couldn't stay. She appreciated everything that Gajeel had done for her but if she stayed she would just cause him harm. Her leaving was the best way for them both. But she would promise to take care of her fur as a thank you.

"Let's go out for breakfast. Don't think I have anything you'll like." She is dragged from thoughts by his voice. Juvia turns to see Gajeel clad only in a towel and hair still dripping wet. She feels her face heating up and swiftly turns back to the window. She can hear his weird laugh behind her fade as she tries to not burst into giggles herself. He returns shortly afterwards dressed in a collared maroon shirt over black pants. He steps in front of her and grabs her by the collar. He heads over to the door with her hanging from his grip. She really does not enjoy this form of transport.

"Raining still?" Juvia feels her heart sink a little with his words. Of course he would be upset. Most can only stand the rain for so long. Her head falls and she stares on the floor intensely. Suddenly she feels herself being lifted. She is placed on something soft. She gets a whiff of something and recognizes it as the shampoo that was used on her. She focuses her eyes and realizes she is on Gajeel's head. "You'll stay dry up there."

She peers over the top of his head and sees him reach for an umbrella. We are on the other side of the door when he decides to open it. Juvia's eyes widen a little. The view from on top of his head is very different from her usual low to the ground one. Even without seeing his face she could tell that he walked with confidence. She felt lucky to have been found by someone like him. However she quickly shakes the idea off. She could not stay. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

She felt him stop and looked up. She recognized that place. It was the same restaurant they had met at the day before. He seemed to be a regular because the waiter did not ask for an order instead mentioned a usual to which Gajeel just nodded.

"Plus a fish." He pointed a finger at her. Juvia resisted the urge to bite his extended digit. She did not want to be lifted again. The waiter seemed surprised by her presence but instantly bore a smile.

"What a cute kitty." He extended a hand towards Juvia but she stood and chose to jump from Gajeel's head to land perfectly on one of the outside tables. With a slight turn I sat down with by chin in the air. Juvia never really enjoyed being petted. All of a sudden Gajeel's hand is on her head and he proceeds to ruffle it.

"She can be feisty." Juvia moves from his hand and turns her nose up. She then licks her paw and attempts to smooth down the spot he messed up.

"What's her name?" Gajeel seems thrown off by the question. She frowns. She technically did not have a name yet.

"She didn't seem to like the name Blue." The waiter raises a brow.

"That's not a very good name." Juvia nods her head in agreement. This guy understood just how unacceptable that name was. Maybe she would let him pet her after all.

"How about Princess?" Or maybe not. Next to her Gajeel snorts.

"Her a princess?" He bursts into laughter and Juvia swats a paw at his arm. The waiter laughs at our exchange.

"I'll go prepare your order." Gajeel again grunts in response.

"You still need a name cat." Juvia sighs. How was she supposed to lead this dense man to her name? She reprimands her mind. She could not stay.

"Your order." A cute looking waitress places a breakfast sandwich in front of Gajeel before turning to her. "For the pretty kitty." She says as she places a grilled fish in front of Juvia. "Heard you don't have a name yet." Juvia eyes her and watches as the waitress begins to mumble things under her breathe. "Your fur is blue….kinda like water….maybe the ocean….the sea….mar, no….maybe….ummm….the rain." Juvia's ears shoot up and the girl seems to have noticed. "You think rain fits. But it doesn't sound just right yet. Lluvia is rain in Spanish so why don't we make it a little cuter by changing it up a little." The waitress stops and appears to be in deep concentration. Juvia begins to shift in her spot. She is nervous that the waitress is so close. But with a name it would be harder to leave. "I got it!" Both Gajeel and Juvia jump at the sudden outburst. "Juvia!"

Juvia could not contain herself and jumps up with a loud meow. She steps over and begins to rub against the waitress. The girl giggles and pets her. Juvia is so excited she lets her.

"Like that, huh?" She stops her cuddling in order to nod. "Oh I know!" The waitress bounces and pulls a blue ribbon from one of her pockets. Juvia understands and sits up straight with her neck extended. The waitress proceeds to wrap it around and ties it into a bow. Once she is done she steps back and admires her work. "Too cute!" She then skips away and Juvia is left alone with Gajeel. Who has kept quiet during the entire exchange.

"Juvia." She turns towards him at the sound of her name. "I get you're a girl and all but my cat is gonna have to be able to fight and keep up. That bow might get in the way." He is staring right at Juvia but his words begin to fade. His cat. He just called her his cat. Her mind begins to flood with images of the possibilities: eating fish together, chasing butterflies, beating up bad people – because of course he has to be the good guy – taking naps. She is brought back to reality when Gajeel snaps his fingers close to her face. "Were you even listening? Definitely don't do that in battle." No Juvia was not really listening but she got the important part and nothing else mattered now. She jumps into his arms forgetting all about her fish and the world around her. Juvia has found a home. The rain lets up to where it is just a drizzle and Juvia feels lifted.

"Oi! Stop that crazy cat. People are staring!" Gajeel's tone is slightly harsh and he is attempting to pry Juvia off so she extends her claws in order to prolong the embrace. She hears him yelp and guesses that it draws more attention because he stops pulling and whispers in her ear, "Crazy cat."

Juvia loves Gajeel-kun too!

 **What began with the song Rockbell turned into this. Juvia as cat with a lot of magical power getting found by Gajeel. I had the intention of making this just a one shot but now I kinda wanna write about them on a mission…..if at least one person wants it I'll do it. Pinky promise. ;)**

 **Fun fact: Female cats are sometimes referred to as queens.**


End file.
